


Truth Or Dare?

by siriawho



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriawho/pseuds/siriawho
Summary: Basically a missing moment involving the Losers and the famous “Truth or dare” moment mentioned by Pennywise himself, the biggest homophobic clown in Derry, Maine.
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Truth Or Dare?

It was a rainy day in Derry, Maine and the Losers were really bored. This is why they decided to ride with their bikes to Bill’s house since his parents were working the whole day until dinner time.  
Once they arrived to their destination, the first thing they did was watching a brand new movie that came out on dvd that same week named “Edward Scissorhands”.

“Can’t wait to see your movie Eds!” Richie exclaimed.

“Fuck off Trashmouth, also that’s not my name!” replied Eddie.

“Whatever you say, Eddie Spaghetti” finishing with a shit-eating grin and a wink from his friend. 

“Guys s-shut up, t-the m-movie i-is starting” stammered Bill.

After that, all seven of them watched intently the movie as if bewitched by it, considering that such a unique technique was never used before.

“I’m not an expert, but it was so good! Am I right boys?” asked Beverly.

“You’re totally right Bev, it was beautiful” sighed dreamily Ben while looking at her. 

“I really enjoyed watching it, the camera work was quite impeccable” added Stan.

“I liked the story, that poor man didn’t deserve all that suffering though” said Mike.

“Yeah yeah, it was good and all that jazz, but can we talk about how hot that chick was? The last time I was that turned on was while watching Eddie’s mum do yoga bent all over the place” intruded Richie.

“Shut the fuck up Richie, that never happened and you know it” angrily replied Eddie.

“You can’t be so sure, Eddie baby” winked once again Richie.

“I have an idea! Why don’t we all play truth or dare now that the movie is over?” enthusiastically exclaimed Bev.

“Sure, why not?” said Bill.

“I’m not really sure about that, it might be boring” replied Richie, looking paler than usual.

“D-dont be s-silly Richie, i-it will b-be fun!” 

“But—“

“No buts, we’re playing! Now give me a bottle so we can start” shouted Beverly.

Once everything was sorted, Bev started to spin the empty water battle that Bill found in the kitchen and surprisingly it landed on the latter.

“Bill, truth or dare?” asked mischievously the girl.

“Truth” replied the boy.

“Do you have a crush on someone?”

“M-maybe” 

“You have to say yes or no, that’s the rule!”

“Okay, I-i do”

An echo of curious sounds quickly filled the room.

“E-enough! It’s my t-turn now” and once again the battle landed on someone, this time it was Richie.

“Richie, truth or dare?”

“Dare, duh”

“I dare you to k-kiss the person on your r-right” said Bill, trying not to laugh.

“What?” asked a stunned Richie.

“You heard me” replied Bill without even flinching.

“Are you insane?!?” shouted Eddie, being the person who was supposed to be kissed by his friend.

“I changed my mind, I choose truth” 

“You can’t do that, it’s against the rules” added Beverly.

“Well then, fuck the rules!” angrily shouted Richie, immediately getting up and leaving the room.

“Well, that was something” said Stanley breaking the deafening silence.

“Somebody should probably go check on him” replied Ben, worried about his friend.

“I’ll go” said determined Bev, and with that got out of the house looking for Richie.

“There you are, you got all of us scared idiot!” shouted once she saw him seated in a bench near Bill’s house.

“Go back inside, I’m fine” replied a sad Richie with teary eyes.

“You’re clearly not fine, tell me what’s wrong”

“I can’t” immediately exclaimed Richie.

“Of course you can, I won’t tell anyone if that makes you feel better.”

“Trust me, nothing would make me feel better right now.”

“But why?”

“Promise you won’t judge me or tell the others?” said Richie, finally looking directly at her.

“Of course, you can trust me, always!” replied Beverly, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Richie took a big sigh and said:

“When Bill dared me to kiss Eddie I completely freaked out because it was him I was dared to kiss. Not because he’s a boy, after all a dare is a dare and we’re all friends and we love each other but...Eddie’s not like the others to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think that I might be in love with him” once he said that a single tear slipped out.

“Oh honey don’t cry, it’s okay, it’s okay” she reassured him engulfing him in a tight hug. 

“Do you think that I’m a freak?” said Richie once they stopped hugging.

“Absolutely, but so am I and all the losers. That’s what makes us special, don’t you think?” replied with a warm smile Beverly.

“You’re right, as always” smiled back Richie.

“Now, will you please go back inside and do something with us that doesn’t involve truths or dares in any form or shape?” 

“That would be my pleasure, miss Marsh” 

They both laughed and went back inside to join the others while they were reading a comic book out loud for everyone to ear, not even asking anything about what happened to not make their friend uncomfortable.

“I’m really lucky I have such amazing friends” Richie tough.


End file.
